


Bittersweet || IwaOi

by deathtodaisies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cheating, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Mild Smut, Oikawa Tooru is Bad at Feelings, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Subspace, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Unrequited Love, she doesn't have a name she's just there for plot reasons, there should be a tag for iwaoi needing therapy, they love each other in the show but here they're like, toxic as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtodaisies/pseuds/deathtodaisies
Summary: In which Oikawa comes to terms with losing.Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, leaning against the island."Be nice to her, you piece of shit. I love her."Oikawa glared up at him, blaming the angry tears forming in his eyes on the onions he was previously chopping. "Don't come at me with those fucking lies."Iwaizumi's eyes filled with anger, lips curling into a sneer. "And what would you know about love, Tooru? You only care about yourself."
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Bittersweet || IwaOi

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: a lot. Mild smut, implied and vaguely cheating but it's not a huge plot point, angst, possessive behavior, subspace, aftercare, unrequited love, the whole shebang.  
> Iwa's potential girlfriend isn't really a character she's just there for plot reasons.

Hate is a strong word.

Adults will tell you all the time when you're younger, that hate shouldn't be used, because you never truly hate anything or anyone.

That's absolute bullshit. Because if Oikawa Tooru was never correct about anything else in his life, he'd be okay with that. He knew, from the bottom of his core, that he fucking hated her.

'Her', being his beloved Iwa-chan's new girlfriend.

He hadn't bothered learning 'her' name, because she wasn't worth his goddamn time. 

Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi wasn't in love with her. Not when he was so much better.

The guilt slowly consuming his conscience was nothing compared to his hatred for her. 

The words eating away at his plan, trying to convince him that if he were truly a good friend, he'd be happy for his friend. He'd be supportive; that he should get along with her.

Sometimes he'd consider it. 

And then he'd notice the way she'd smile at his Iwaizumi, and he'd hate her all over again. Her stupid questions and mannerisms pissed him off. 

"What do you think of her?" Iwaizumi asked him one day as they were making dinner, eyes searching for approval.

Oikawa scoffed at him, a grimace painting his face.

"She gets on my fucking nerves. She doesn't _deserve_ you."

"And you do?"

Oikawa grinned, dropping the knife. "Of course I do, Iwa-chan~. Who else?" 

He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, kissing his jawline. "It's always been me." 

He began his descent, kissing down his neck and pulling his shirt open. "She can't please you like I can, Iwa-chan. I'm the best." 

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, leaning against the island.

"Be nice to her, you piece of shit. I love her." 

Oikawa glared up at him, blaming the angry tears forming in his eyes on the onions he was previously chopping. "Don't come at me with those fucking lies."

Iwaizumi's eyes filled with anger, lips curling into a sneer. "And what would you know about love, Tooru? You only care about yourself."

Oikawa gripped the edge of Iwaizumi's button up, ripping it open. "Why aren't you stopping me, then?"

Iwaizumi stayed silent, so Oikawa pressed further. 

"Why even bother trying to convince yourself that you want her? We both know I'm the one you want, Iwa-chan. You've been in love with me since middle school."

"You've always been so damn full of yourself," Iwaizumi muttered, gripping Oikawa's hips. "Why pretend when I know the truth, asshole? You're insecure. Always have been. You're so goddamn scared that I'm going to abandon you, or that she's going to surpass you, that you don't even realize how _fucked up_ you're acting."

Tears spilled over, wetting his cheeks. He looked away, bottom lip quivering. "I hate you," he mumbled, the venom from earlier missing from his voice and replaced with a bitter, rough tone. 

"I know." Iwaizumi tilted his head up, placing a kiss to Oikawa's chapped lips. 

Oikawa sobbed quietly, pressing closer to Iwaizumi's embrace. "She's better than me," he whimpered.

The kiss had de-escalated into nothing more than their lips pressed together, tears steadily falling from Oikawa's eyes.

"She's better than me," he repeated, realization settling in.

Iwaizumi pulled away until their lips were no longer touching, gently sucking a mark beneath Oikawa's ear. "She is."

Oikawa shattered, nodding as he felt his Iwa-chan's hands slip under his shirt. 

"And you still want me?" He whispered, running his hands through Iwaizumi's hair. 

"No." 

He lifted Oikawa up, taking him to the bedroom where this same scenario had happened over and over; simply to relieve stress.

Oikawa's nails were dull, raking down Iwaizumi's back. Sweat gathered on both bodies, mixing with saliva to make a sick, twisted union of hatred and bitter words. Pants and moans left the mouths of both parties, momentarily satiating the ever growing gap between the two.

An apology and a new wrong, tearing into their fragile states of mind. 

There was nothing tender about their interaction. It was rough and merciless, tearing them apart and rebuilding them all at once. 

Tensions and grudges released alongside them, la petite mort settling into their systems. 

Mercy shedding its gaze on the pair, Iwaizumi cradled Oikawa's face in his hand, whispering quiet reassurances to him. He gently kissed up his leg, resting on his injured knee and ghosting his lips across it. He mumbled sweet nothings into the damaged joint, creating small circles on the sensitive skin with his thumb.

"You're truly beautiful, Tooru."

Oikawa smiled, tears resurfacing for an entirely different reason. "And you're wonderful, Hajime."

Iwaizumi hummed, returning to his brief moments of peace. Compliments and soon to be broken promises spilling from his lips easier than breaths, although breathing could prove difficult in the worst of times. He ran his hands over the expanse of pale skin, sucking gentle marks into it. Oikawa basked in the attention, mind spiraling away into a world he found much better than his own.

He came back down a few minutes later, latching onto the warmth next to him. The shirt messily draped over his shoulders wasn't enough compared to his Iwa-chan. 

Three words stuck in his throat, lips moving with no sound.

_I love you._

"You love her," he said quietly, pressing his face between Iwaizumi's shoulder blades, "and I'll be okay."

Iwaizumi nodded, turning to cradle Oikawa to his chest. "You will."

"Please don't leave me, Iwa-chan. Please." Oikawa sounded desperate, the words shaking as they left his throat. 

Iwaizumi could swear he felt his heart tremble at his words, hugging him closer. "I'll always be here, Tooru." 

"Liar," Oikawa whispered, a bittersweet smile on his lips.

If only truths hurt less than lies.

Iwaizumi kissed his forehead. "I am."

"I truly mean nothing to you, don't I?" Oikawa shut his eyes.

"You mean the world to me, Tooru. You're my best friend. But this? Us? It could only ever end like this," Iwaizumi felt a lump beginning to swell in his throat. "A perfectly lit match always goes up in flames, angel."

Oikawa nodded, the nickname shooting straight for his composure as it burst. 

"I love you, Iwa-chan. I'll always love you." 

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> wow that sure was some shit pacing. yes i should be asleep, no i didn't write this all at two am shut up, yes i have like seven unfinished drafts.


End file.
